marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:The Hood, the Bud and the Kelly (Part 2)
|image = |caption = Bud, pictured with Gino, Vito's hatchet man who will deal with Bud...if he doesn't finish the video at 5pm. |series = Married... with Children |season = 10 |episode = 15 |overall = 224 |network = FOX |production = 10.15 |imdb = tt0642403/ |guests = Richard Moll Perry Anzilotti John Carlos Frey J.J. Johnston Lisa Arturo Veronica De La Cruz Melissa De Sousa Kym Whitley |airdate = January 14, 1996 |writers = Daniel O'Keefe |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "The Hood, the Bud and the Kelly (Part 1)" |next = "Calendar Girl" }} The Hood, the Bud and the Kelly (Part 2) is the fifteenth episode of Season 10, and the 224th overall episode of Married... with Children. It is the final part of a two parter revolving around Bud and the Mafia. Plot Synopsis Bud tries his best to shoot the video, but keeps failing due to the immaturity of the squabbling by Raphael and Kelly, as Gino awaits to deal with Bud at 5. Finally he just plays both the music and the two together and succeeds in making a video. Peggy and Marcy make money by placing bets on which husband will fall where. The men realize that they can just hide from their wives while on the roof while watching TV on it. However, Bob finds an egg upon the antenna. Despite Ike's warnings, Bob moves the nest, which angers the mother bird, who lifts him into the sky. Officer Dan shoots the bird down, which drops Bob onto Griff, who was on the ground. It seems Bud and his crew have made a video that is passable to the Mob, but it's revealed that the tape also captured the confession of a murder by Bebe, one of the mobsters, while talking to Gino. Bud tells Raphael and Kelly not to say anything about it, but they squeal on first sight of Vito. However just as Vito orders his man to sic Bud, the three background dancers used in the video draw out their weapons, stating that they were with the authorities. They arrest Vito and the mobster, but also Bud for his (sexual) harrassment during production. Bud is sentenced to life in prison under a "One Strike and You're Out" law. The guys plan to get him out soon, after they watch some more TV on the roof. Recurring Cast *Harold Sylvester as Griff *E.E. Bell as Bob Rooney *Tom McCleister as Ike *Dan Tullis, Jr. as Officer Dan *Alix Elias as Louise *Carol Ann Susi as Frannie Guest Cast *Richard Moll as Gino *Perry Anzilotti as Vito Capone *John Carlos Frey as Raphael *J.J. Johnston as Bebe *Lisa Arturo as Farrah *Veronica De La Cruz as Kate *Melissa De Sousa as Jaclyn *Kym Whitley as Danielle Trivia *Bud's middle name is revealed as Franklin in this episode. *The undercover cops in the exercise video are named Farrah, Jaclyn and Kate after the Charlie's Angels (1976) (Farrah Fawcett, Jaclyn Smith and Kate Jackson). They even pose with their guns in the formation of the opening shot of the theme song. Goofs *When Raphael storms into his dressing room after the argument with Bud, the star falls off the door. Later on when Bud bangs on the door for Raphael and Kelly to hurry up so he can make the video before Gino kills him, the star is back on the door. *Bud and Kelly watch a video of Gino and Vito plotting crimes. However, when the camera shows Bud and Kelly in a reverse angle, we also see the back of the VCR and the television monitor. There are no cables hooked up. Category:Season 10 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter